1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to an instrument for removing vertebra and positioning an implant in the human spine as a replacement for one or more vertebrae.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art.
With diseases of the human spine it is increasingly necessary to remove one or more vertebra or vertebral bodies. After the removal a replacement implant must be inserted which assumes the load on the spine. To accomplish this, various devices are known. Primarily, cage-like bodies are utilized which are adapted to the shape of the vertebra body and leave adequate possibilities for the bone material to grow in. Additionally it is however necessary to attach a stabilizing implant which rigidly connects bordering healthy vertebra bodies to one another. The vertebra body space retainers although mostly in the position to transmit pressure forces, may however not carry out a lateral stabilization.
The implantation of such implants is effected from the front side of the patient, wherein the implant is inserted laterally into the spine. Before the insertion, as mentioned a clearing out of the diseased vertebra body and a dissection of the invertebral disc is required. With the present invention an instrument is created for the implantation of such implants in a way and manner which is simple as possible and which is gentle on the patient. Furthermore there is to be created a possibility of setting the healthy vertebral body or keeping it at a distance during the preparation work.